A ShikaSaku love story
by Breanneeeee
Summary: It started as a prank, but worked it's way to something else!


"I hate him so much. He makes me want to go...I don't know, Shoot myself in the head." A young pink haired girl complained to her best friend, Trisha. Trisha had two traditional buns in her hair, and was extremely good with a sword. Trisha giggled, she was on the phone with her boyfriend, Neil.

"Trisha, are you listening to me? I'm trying to tell you how much I hate that jerk."

Trisha rolled her eyes," Yes Suzie, You hate him, he hates you, You were born enemies, I know, I know. I've heard it all before. It's not that bad, Its was just a joke you know. It wasn't that bad."

"But Trisha, it was horrible." whined Suzie.

"Of course it was, Just terrible."

"But it was, I tell you. He just came up to me, tapped me on the shoulder and when I turned around, he kissed me. On the lips! And..." She hesitated, "I liked it." she finally announced bravely.

"Just wait one minute Neil, You what?!?" Trisha asked, exasperated.

"Well I kind of , maybe liked it. Yeah, yes I did like it! So what if I did?" asked Sakura.

"That is it, Miss Haruno. You are going to march over to his house right now, and tell him how you feel about him. That is obviously why he kissed you today, and if you liked it, you'll have no problem with telling him you like him. Neji dear, I have to run, I'll call you later. We are taking a stroll down to Shikamaru's house." Tenten finished with a loud intake of breath, that made Sakura's mouth fall wide open.

"No, really it's alright, We don't have to go anywhere!" But it was no use, Tenten was already pushing her out the door, and down the long hallway of Sakura's house.

When she got to the fence in front of Sakura's house, Tenten started to complain about having to get off the phone with Neji, and how it was snowing abnormally.

Sakura wasn't listening. A couple of times, she thought about running into the traffic, but just as she would start to veer away, Tenten would grab her arm and pull her along the sidewalk. So she was stuck going to his house. What was she going to say to him? They had been enemies since grade one. They couldn't possibly go out now that they were in grade ten together.

Finally, they got to Shikamaru's house, Tenten knocked on the door, muttered something that Sakura didn't hear, and walked down the walk way.

A minute later, Shikamaru Nara, all six foot of him, was standing at the door.

"Sakura? Sakura Haruno? At my house? Where is Chicken Little, the sky must be falling!" He said, ducking out of the way as if something was coming at him from the sky at forty miles per hour.

"Oh, can it Shikamaru. I'm only here because Tenten down there," She threw her thumb over her shoulder and pointed at Tenten who was leaning against the fence behind her. "made me come. I don't have a good word to say to you about what happened today. Rather, what you did today." replied Sakura.

"Ah yes, I see. But Sakura, my dear," He said finally, stepping out of the doorway, letting the door close behind him, and reaching out to take her hand. " Is there anything you would like to do to me? Because I'm open to just about anything." Shikamaru finished, his usual grin still on his face.

"As a matter of fact, there is. " Sakura said, looking down at their fingers, which were now entangled in his. One by one, she took her fingers out of his, and reached up and slapped him across the face so hard, he stumbled backwards.

"That was not what I had in mind." he said, holding his cheek, which would now have a hand print across it for a while.

Tenten was standing down by white fence,, listening to the conversation, which was going absolutely nowhere. Sakura was wagging her finger in Shikamaru's face, going on about how he should not have kissed her, and she didn't like him like that. Tenten decided enough was enough. She stood her ground, and got ready to run if need be, took in a big lung full of air, and yelled, "Well, maybe you shouldn't have liked it when he kissed you today either."

Sakura now stood with her mouth hanging open, gawking at Tenten who was running down the street. She was about to take off after her, when he grabbed her arm. She turned and looked at him, thinking in her head, '_I'm going to get her later.__' _She snuck a glance at Shikamaru's smirking face. " Sakura Haruno, Do you like me?" Sakura solemnly shook her head. "Well, I'll tell you what, I like you. End of story." She looked up at him and smiled. He trailed his hand from her arm to her hand, and said " Would you like to come in for some hot cocoa?" And for once in her life, she said yes.


End file.
